You Have Me
by Lily and her tramps
Summary: Loki is breaking. But Thor's going to fix that. Featuring: BAMF Sif, Odin-didn't-trade-his-eye-for-wisdom-he-lost-it-fi ghting-the-Jotun, and lots of Æsir Loki-bashing. T for torture, violence, and kisses!


AN: Hello! Welcome to the big jailbreak! rated T for violence, hate, torture and meanness to our Loki baby! feel free to listen to _Shinedown_'s song _What A Shame_ while reading this, it reminded me of the way Thor thinks of Loki in my fics, and i think it will make your feels all the more potent. Enjoy!

* * *

Thor hated going down to a frozen cell to see Loki. He hated that there was a grand total of sixteen guards and 100 feet of corridor between Loki and the outside world. He hated that when he touched Loki he could feel his smaller body jolt at the temperature change because Loki was always just that cold. He hated that at some unpredictable time each day, acid would drip down from the ceiling and mar Loki's body so he looked like a candle that was dripping wax down it's side. He hated that Loki couldn't even scream in pain, or laugh at him, or smile at him. He hated that for most of each day, Loki would look down at his own body and see a shade of blue that stood for everything he hated about himself, but that if he was too prideful to change into his Jotun form, his beautiful Loki would turn blue for an entirely different reason as he froze to death. He hated that Loki was held helpless in that prison cell.

Except that Loki was never truly helpless. Because Loki had Thor.

Thor went down to Loki's cell one morning, and opened it to find him curled in on himself. Thor rushed over and knelt beside him, putting a soothing hand on his pale back.

"Loki, what has happened to you?" Loki looked up at Thor, tears in his green eyes.

_It's not important Thor._ Loki sat upright, his posture hunched as he tried to hide himself. In the middle of his torso, there were boot-shaped his arms there were bruises shaped like hands, and there was a bit of blood inching down his face from his hairline. Thor looked up to Loki's eyes, that refused to meet his. That was when he realized, imprisonment was going to break his beautiful Loki.

If it hadn't already.

When he left the cell that night, he went straight to Frigga and the Allfather's chamber. He barged in, surprising both his parents. Frigga dropped the tome she had been reading, and Odin stood still.

"Father, mother," Thor nodded to both in greeting curtly, "Loki has been attacked. I want the guards responsible punished." Frigga's hand flew to her mouth as the breath was punched from her lungs at the news.

"What? Who _dared_?" Quietly, her mother's wrath built as tears gathered in her eyes.

"I intend to find out in the morning, mother,' Thor assured her. She nodded grimly. "Father, you are surprisingly calm. Does this not anger you as well?"

"Honestly Thor? I'm simply surprised that it took this long for someone to act against him." Odin looked between the two equally enraged members of his family. "He betrayed all of Asgard, _some_one is bound to take advantage of his current weakness."

"You knew this would happen father?" Thor's voice was even, but he shook with fury.

"I certainly suspected it." Thor stormed out of the room, and Frigga quietly followed his example. Alone in his room, Thor fumed about Loki's attackers. Then, he made plans.

* * *

"I know that at least one of you attacked my brother yesterday. I don't know who, for he refuses to tell me. So whoever of you it was, you have a choice. You may either step up and tell me, and accept your just deserts with honor like a true warrior, or you may stay silent as the coward I expect you to be, and I will flush you out," Thor said darkly. All sixteen guards remained silent. Thor smirked darkly. "Very well."

Half an hour later, Loki's four assailants were on the floor, passed out from shock and blood loss. The guards that had covered for them were twitching on the floor from their own electric shocks. No more than three guards had been guiltless in the endeavor. Thor was over an hour and a half later than he usually was to see Loki, but he came in with a smile.

_What has you so joyful, love?_ Thor sat down next to Loki and wrapped his cape around his shivering shoulders.

"I found out who hurt you."

_What? You didn't have to-_

"But I wanted to, my love. I wanted them to _suffer_ for hurting you." He curled up close to his cold lover, hoping to warm him. Loki curled into him with a sigh.

_Thank you, Thor._

"Anything for you, Loki." Thor turned Loki's head and pulled him in for a kiss. As Loki melted into Thor's body, Thor peeled away the metal gloves on Loki's slender hands.

_Thor? What are you doing?_ Loki made to separate their mouths to get a proper look at what Thor was doing, but instead one of Thor's hands came up to his neck and pulled him closer. Slowly and carefully, so as not to alarm Loki, Thor bit at the twine until it split in the middle. Feeling the change in the twine's tension, Loki moved back to feel whatever had caused the change, and gasped when he felt the broken twine.

"Thor, what... _why_?" Loki asked, his throat scratchy from disuse. Thor placed his hands on each side of Loki's neck and smiled.

"Once I leave your cell tonight, I will return to Midgard. I would be very pleased if you were to come with me." Thor reached for the ends of the twine that were knotted on each side of Loki's mouth and pulled at them as gently as he could. Loki hissed in pain. "Sorry," Thor said, but resumed pulling out the twine. "I imagine there isn't a way I can do this without causing you some level of pain."

"Then don't do it," Loki insisted when Thor wasn't unintentionally pulling at his lips. "This can bring you nothing but trouble Thor. If we're caught, you'll be serving your own penance for this."

"I care not, Loki. I want you freed." He placed a kiss to Loki's forehead. "I want you safe."

"And where would I be safe, Thor? In Midgard, where an entirely different set of hateful residents are out for my blood? Not without reason, certainly, and so without any reason for compunction should they do the same as the Æsir." Loki's eyes grew cold. "I am a _villain,_ Thor. I deserve all the wrath I have incurred."

"Maybe, Loki. But that does not mean that I will let this kill you." Loki tried to turn away, but Thor wouldn't let him. "Being here is crushing you, Loki, don't deny it. This is more than just a simple punishment Loki, this cell, it was _made_ to humiliate you, to break your spirit so that you would never be truly whole again. At least on Midgard, they cannot break you." Loki sighed, and rested his head on Thor's shoulder.

"Very well Thor. Take me away." Thor smiled brightly at Loki and kissed his healed lips, finally able to manage more than a chaste kiss.

"Thank you, Loki."

* * *

That evening, Thor walked out of Loki's cell and passed the sixteen guards, most of them new, all of them cowering. He strode into Odin's chambers, cape flowing out behind him. Frigga was not in the room, and she hadn't been since the day before.

"Father," Thor said confidently, "I would like for you to grant permission for a passage to Midgard for myself."

"Whatever for, son?"

"It has been many a fortnight since I have last visited my Shield brothers on Midgard, and after the events of last night... I feel it best that I give myself time to think over those events." Odin smiled and nodded.

"An excellent idea, my son. Your judgement has improved, someday you will make a fine king." Thor smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. "Go to Heimdal, he shall transport you." Thor nodded and left.

As Thor left for Midgard, Sif traveled down one hundred feet of corridor to see Loki. As Thor landed, Loki's copy in his cell dissipated.

_"Can you make an illusion to occupy your_ _cell?"_

_"Yes, but once I exit to Midgard I will no longer be able to sustain it in Asgard."_

Sif stared as Loki disappeared, and calmly left the way she came. A particularly young guard noticed how quickly she was leaving.

"Why are you leaving so soon, Lady Sif?"

"The acid was burning him. I did not wish to watch," she said, lying easily. The young guard nodded.

"You're an awfully kind one, mi'lady. Most would pay to see the look on his face." She grimaced and continued walking, leaving the guard confused about what he could have possibly said to offend her. Sif calmly walked to Thor's chambers and noticed that he, too was gone. She smiled to herself and left to go about her evening.

On Midgard, Loki quickly clothed himself with his magic and pulled up the hood of his sweatshirt. He smiled at Thor from behind his sunglasses. Thor smiled back, the two of them lighting up the night as much as the glowing 'A' on the side of the building they stood on. Loki stood speechless, unable to express his gratitude to Thor. So instead, he pulled his lover in for a kiss.

* * *

AN: WHOOOOOT! LOKI'S OUT BITCHES! Tell me if you liked it! :)


End file.
